Command and Conquer War
by Millim 94
Summary: A drama set during the beginning of the Generals saga. This is the story detailing those who fight in the war.


**Command and Conquer War**

**Season One**

**Episode One- New Blood**

**New York**

**America**

**22.00**

Mohamed looked at the brown sack he was carrying then at the tall building in front of him. It was dark and the rain had finally stopped, the only light came from those of street lamps and office buildings. Questions popped into Mohamed's head, he wasn't ready for what he was about to do. No one could be ready for what he was going to do. He had been dreading this day for weeks. Dreading the thought of never being able to see his kids again, never going to see his wife smile at him. But he knew, if he turned back now, they will come for him. They will hunt him for the rest of his life and there was nothing he could do about it. The choice was his, but either way, his life was taken. His life went as soon as he signed up for the GLA army. He slowly took a step closer, he tried to hold off as long as possible. He tried to think up ways of getting out of the mess he got himself into. But with each passing moment, there was no luck. What if he should turn himself in, give the Americans what they wanted? He hated them as much as one man could hate, but does he hate them enough to kill them? Would he give in all he knows so that he could save the country he hates, and maybe, save himself? Every choice he thought of had a bad outcome. He knew there was no getting out of it. He had to do it; he had to carry out his mission from god. He walked closer to the building. An office, no one would care, people would think that he was random attacks, they wouldn't check to see if these were connected. He almost sprinted across the road, getting to the lightly bright office building. He entered the doors to the entrance, inside was a reception and a dozen chairs. These chairs sat people who have way too much to drink. There was a woman behind the desk, a young girl. Looked no older than twenty-five. She took one look at Mohamed; there was always trouble when someone spots a person with a big beard. But he couldn't help but feel guilty that he was people like him who gave the rest of his country a bad name.

"What you in here for?" she asked with a big smile.

Mohamed looked at her and then at the chair. She nodded, she understood what he said.

As Mohamed turned his back, a middle aged woman with her young son came running in.

"My son, he just cut his finger off" she cried.

Mohamed looked over and saw the young boy crying while holding his wrist. He looked down at the floor. This wasn't helping him at all. He dropped the brown sack on the floor and went down on his knees.

"Nurse, call the police, I have a bomb" Mohamed shouted.

Panic filled the room, the drunken old men started to shake in their seats, the middle aged woman stood frozen in time and the young nurse behind the desk quickly picked up the phone.

Then, the sack exploded.

**Washington DC**

**America**

**22.30**

Commander Thompson sat in his car; he had been waiting there for an hour, looking at all the mirrors while smoking his cigar. A black car turned up and parked next to him. A few minutes later, a young Korean man in a black suit stepped out holding a brown file.

"Commander Thompson" the man smiled.

"You're late" the Commander replied.

"Well, traffic has been bad around these parts. Also, I got a call ten minutes ago from the State of New York, there's been an attack on one of their hospitals" the man explained.

"That's the third attack this week. You think it's the Chinese?" Thompson asked.

"No, they haven't been able to get passed any of the defences on our shores. We think a new army has joined in on the war" the man replied.

"Well, that's bad news on the American taxpayers" The Commander said.

"I'm sure we will hear all about it tomorrow morning, by the way, when do you send the new blood away to the camp?"

"They are on their way now, shouldn't be too long till they get there, they went out this afternoon."

**Red Rock**

**Chinese Army Camp**

**The Frontlines**

Yu Song held his riffle in his hands, he'd never killed anyone before and he was way too afraid to start now. He looked in front of him and saw a dozen Americans take cover behind a few trees. Now was his chance. He went running in forward, as fast he could, shoot his rifle aimlessly towards the trees. The Americans got out and started shooting him. Yu quickly ducked for cover behind a bush. He reloaded his rifle as quickly as he could and jumped up. He shot one of the Americans and ducked again. He heard the Americans retreating. He stopped for a minute to take a breath.

**American Army Camp Red**

Simon Buckley sat in the fire base, protecting the camp from anyone who shouldn't be here. He saw a moving object in the distance and pulled out his binoculars.

"Some of our men are coming, and they have a casualty" Simon shouted.

At that moment, two tanks and a medic van shot off out the entrance and to the Americans.

"Good find Simon" Lucas Stints smiled.

Simon then got out from the fire base and ran to the entrance as the Medic and Tanks returned.

"Who is it?" Simon asked.

"Bill, looks like he may not make it" One of the Soldiers in the van replied.

Simon stood there for a second, Bill?

Bill was his best friend. They were like brothers.

"Simon, I'll take your place at the fire base" one of the soldiers said to Simon.

**Medical Tent**

Simon sat on a chair besides Bill.

"Who did this to you?" Simon whispered.

Bill opened his eyes and looked at Bill. He then took hold of his hand.

"Bill, I'm sorry" Simon cried.

Bill then pointed to his pocked.

Simon put his hand in his friend's pocket and pulled out a necklace.

He opened it to see a picture of a young blonde woman.

"I will give this to her" Simon cried, taking a sleeve and drying his eyes.

A doctor walked up to Simon.

"Simon Buckley, the General wants to see you" the doctor announced.

Simon got up and left the tent.

**General's Tent**

Simon walked into the General's office to see the old grey haired man sitting behind his desk.

"What do you want with me?" Simon asked.

"I heard about Bill, great guy. It would be a shame if we lose him. But I need you to set that aside for now and I need you to go with a scouting group. See if you can pick off any of the bastards that may be out there" the General announced.

"Yes sir" Simon replied as he turned round to walk out the tent.

**Chinese Camp**

Yu had been running for what seemed to be half an hour. He saw the American camp which was split the two Chinese camps.

"What are they doing?" he whispered to himself.

He looked at his watch; 21.22.

He had to get back to his camp in the next hour, could he possibly make it?

He ran forward a bit and hid behind a bush. He saw a group of Americans get out a jeep and walk towards the exit of the camp.

He got his rifle ready as the group walked out the camp.

He tried to stick to the dark as he followed them down the hill.

Twenty minutes passed by and Yu was still with the Americans. In the distance, he saw a group from his own army walk blindly towards the Americans. He wanted to call for them; he wanted to stop his brother from being shot down. But instead, he had to watch in horror as the American group took his group within a matter of minutes.

Yu then got his rifle ready and aimed for one of the Americans.

"Gotcha" Yu smiled as he fired the bullet.

He watched the American go down.

"Simon!" one of the Americans shouted.

**Next: A group of Americans go on their first mission, and so do a group of the Chinese. Plus the Terrorist plot thickens. What happens? Find out in "Our First Mission" next week…**


End file.
